Falling For You
by Gaurdian Angel Sango
Summary: (rated for language) Sango was an angel who protected the Shikon-No-Tama in a vault. That is.. till she fell and met a demon. (SangoHiei)


**Falling For You**

A Sango and Hiei Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor Inuyahsa though I'd like to.

Thoughts: _'blah'_  
Speaking: **"Blah"**

Just a fair warning to you all... Hiei and Sango maybe a little OOC but you have to realize they would be if they fell in love with each other. Also Hiei is about the same height as Sango in this story. Anyway.. Onto the story-points and walks off-

**Chapter 1: The Angel and The Demon**

**The Guardian of the Vault**

A girl stood guarding a door to a vault. Within the vault was the legendary Shikon-No-Tama. The girls brown eyes scanned the area seeing nothing but the stillness of the night. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail, which blew in the wind. Her wings were folded by her sides. She was chosen to guard the Shikon-No-Tama because she had experience with the power that it held. This girl was apart of the group that went around collecting the shards after her friend, Kagome, had shattered it. The girls name... was Sango. Sango was now an angel due to dying in the fight with the foul demon Naraku. She killed him when she stabbed him with her katana, and in doing so she lost her life when he put a tentacle right through her heart.

_'Why did I have to be the one to guard the vault... it's not like anyone can steal it...' _Sango thought to herself. She was bored... and being bored was not something a Taijiya likes. She sighed and leaned on the wall that was by the door. _'Koemna you bastard you know perfectly well I am a fighter.'_ Sango continued her thought and growled slightly at the fact that she was still bored... and it was silent all around her. Sango dozed off.

**Later that evening**

Sango jolted awake when her senses caught onto a demonic aura. _'Shit... seems it won't be so peaceful tonight.' _Sango thought as she got herself into a fighting stance and pulling her katana out. And not a moment to soon, as soon as the Taijiya pulled out her katana she was attacked by a group of demons. A big blue wolf demon ran right at Sango while the others went right for the vault. **"Don't think I will let you get to the Shikon-No-Tama"** Sango shouted at the demons. The wolf demon swung his claws at the Taijiya. Sango blocked one of the claws only to have the front of her outfit slashed by the other. **"You will pay for that demon"** Sango yelled getting pissed. Sango and the wolf demon fought for several minutes before she sliced the demons head off. Sango heard a crash and she ran into the vault. Right when she reached the door the crow demon that was the leader of the demon gang turned to face the angel and protector of the Shikon-No-Tama.

**"Goodbye my dear angel, though it was a nice challenge I'm afraid you must _Die!_"**The crow said and summoned the power of the Shikon-No-Tama and blasted the Taijiya. The Shikon-No-Tama's blast hit the Taijiya full force. Her wings were disappeared and she received several slashes. Sango, the proud Taijiya and protector of the Shikon-No-Tama fell.

**On Earth**

The forbidden child walked around a forest. He was bored, and he hated it. His spiky black hair defied all laws of gravity. His red eyes scanned the area looking for something to do. _'There is bound to be something to do in this stupid city.'_ Hiei thought to himself getting rather annoyed. His gaze suddenly went to the sky as he thought about what his twin sister was doing at that moment. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he noticed a girl falling from the sky. Hiei was curious; he went right to the area where he figured she would land. But instead of the girl hitting the ground Hiei caught her.

Hiei looked down at the girl in his arms, who was out like a light. She was beat up... badly. She had slashes all over the place including her face, all of which were still bleeding. He sat the girl down on the ground and knelt down next to her. _'She must have had a bad fight or something... she is beat up pretty bad.'_ Hiei thought as he brushed some strands of stray hair out of her face. He watched the girl as she laid there on the ground not moving. _'She is very pretty... FUCK where the hell did that come from...' _Hiei paled at his own thought, since when was, a fire demon who hated most people, interested in girls? Hiei blinked as the girl began to move.

The girl sat up, she winced slightly. **"Where... the hell am I"** She asked looking around the area. Her face paled slightly as she noticed Hiei staring at her. **"Who the hell are you demon and what the hell am I doing here" **

Hiei looked at her and smirked slightly.** "My name... is Hiei, your in a forest, and I have no idea what the hell you are doing here, all I know is you fell from the sky."** He stated pointing up into the air.** "Now... Who are you? And what the hell where you doing falling from the sky. And how did you know I was a demon" **

**"My name... is Sango... I was an angel... but... some demons attacked me while I was guarding the vault that held the Shikon-No-Tama..." **Sango said then paled even more when she realized what she just told the fire demon near her. **"I know you are a demon because I can sense your aura..."**

Hiei's eyebrow went up**."The Guardian of the Shikon-No-Tama... Koemna told me and Yusuke about you." He said with slight amusement in his voice.**

Hiei's eyebrow went up. He said with slight amusement in his voice. 

**"You know Koemna and Yusuke"** Sango said revealing that she knew them both. **"How do you know them"**

**  
"Well let's just say I am a demon on probation."** Hiei said with a growl. He hated the fact that he was even on probation.** "Let's get you some place where you can heal."** Hiei walked over to the Taijiya and picked her up piggy back style before she could object.

Sango gave Hiei an odd look.** "What the hell are you doing? Put me down"**

**  
**Hiei only smirked.** "I told you I was taking you somewhere to heal. Now shut up and let me take care of you." **Hiei muttered to her and couldn't believe the statement he had just made.

Sango stopped struggling. **"Ok..."** Sango said quietly. _'I guess I can trust him... It feels king of nice having someone take care of me...'_ Sango paled at her own thought. _'What the hell am I thinking?' _

Hiei heard her thoughts and his smirk got a tad bigger. He carried Sango in the direction of his apartment which he just got.

**Hiei's Apartment**

Hiei walked all the way over to the couch in his apartment, still carrying Sango. He placed the Taijiya down and looked her directly in the eyes. **"Don't move from that spot."** Hiei said then headed off to the bathroom to get bandages.

Sango watched him walk away. She had an annoyed look on her face, she hated being bossed around, but she knew he had her best interest in mind. So the Taijiya stayed right where she sat. She waited silently for the fire demon to come back. Hiei came back after awhile and instantly went to work cleaning and bandaging Sango's wounds. Hiei noticed the slash that the demon had caused that went across her chest area. He blushed slightly and so did Sango when she noticed what he was looking at.

**"I'm sorry to have to say this... but I need you to remove your torn top so that I can bandage that wound."** Hiei said sighing slightly.

_'No way in HELL!'_ Sango thought but that was not what came from her mouth. **"Alright... But you look at my backside the entire time... understood"**

Hiei nodded. Sango stood up turned so that her back was the only thing that Hiei could look at. Hiei stood up and walked up right behind her. He then noticed something weird, her back didn't have a scar, but he watched as one suddenly appeared there. **"Hey Sango... something really odd just happened... you didn't have a scar here before now you do..."**

Sango looked at him over her shoulder."**Hmm... I didn't have my scar there when I was an angel... I did when I was a normal human... odd..."  
**  
Hiei stood there thinking. _'If she only had that scar when she wasn't an angel... does that mean she has returned to being a normal human?' _He carefully started wrapping bandages around her chest wound, without looking at anything but the bandages and not touching Sango in a bad way. Right as soon as he finished his T.V. made a popping sound and turned itself on, both Sango and Hiei looked at the T.V. and a toddler looking boy appeared on the screen.

**"Hello Sango, Hiei."** Koenma said as he looked at the fire demon and Taijiya.

**"Koenma-sama..."** Sango brushed some hair over her shoulder without hitting Hiei in the face with it.

**"Sango, if you haven't noticed your back to being a normal human... We restored you to your human state so that you can work on your new mission." **Koenma stated.

**"New Mission"** Sango asked while blinking a few times.

**"You are to recover the Shikon-No-Tama before the demons that have it use it to take control of earth."** Koemna explained.

**"Understood."** Sango said with a nod of her head.

**"You will also have help. Hiei from this day forth you are to help Sango with her mission."** Koenma said looking at Hiei.

"**Hn."** Was Hiei's only response. Even though the thought of working with Sango made him slightly happy, because now he can get away from Kuwabaka.

**"Sango you know who you are looking for. I wish you both, good luck on your mission."** Koenma said and the T.V. popped when he disappeared off the screen.

**"I will get you some clothing to replace those." **Hiei said nodding to her torn shirt and knowing her pants had slashes in them as well. He turned and left for his bedroom.

Sango sighed and sat back down on the couch. She laid her head back and looked up at the ceiling. Hiei came back into the room with some clothing in his arms. The Taijiya lowered her head and looked at him.

**"Here."** Hiei said handing her the clothing. **"And while your here... you may stay in that room." **He nodded to an extra room in his apartment.

**"Thank you..."** Sango said as she stood up. She started walking to the room Hiei had pointed out to her. Hiei grabbed her wrist as she walked by him. Sango looked at him. **"Yes... Hiei-san"** Sango said with an odd tone.

Hiei didn't answer her; instead he made Sango turn around to completely face him. The fire demon did something that he thought he would ever do. He pulled Sango close to himself and pressed his lips against hers. Sango blinked a few times from the shock of it all. He then let go of her and stepped back.

Sango blinked a few more times before she snapped out of it. **"Why... in the... hell... did you... do... that"** Sango managed to spit out.

**"I believe... I fell in love... with an angel who fell from the sky..."** He said as he turned and walked over to a chair where he sat down.

Sango blushed slightly and went into her room and changed. She walked back into the room after a few minutes. **"Did... you really mean... what you said Hiei-san"** Sango asked the fire demon all of a sudden.

"**I did."** Hiei said while looking into her eyes. _'I meant every word... who couldn't fall in love with someone with a feisty attitude and your looks?'_ He thought to himself.

**"Well... Hiei-san... I think I fell in love with you the moment you helped me..."** Sango said as she turned a bright red and looked off slightly to the side. _'Sango this is so unlike you...'_

_  
_Hiei blinked a few times. _'Did I hear her right? Did she say she loved me? I didn't think anyone would...' _He thought to himself.

Sango went and sat right next to the fire demon. She placed her head on his shoulder. Hiei blushed very slightly; he wrapped his arms around the Taijiya's waist carefully. He held her in a protective way. After a few minutes Sango fell asleep against him. She was still tired from the battle that had knocked her from her guarding post. The Taijiya was now happy that they had, because she finally met someone who she loved more then Miroku. Hiei looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms and he smiled slightly. He picked the Taijiya up carefully and walked into his bedroom where he laid her down. After a few minutes Hiei laid next to her. The Taijiya curled up close to the fire demon. Hiei wrapped his arms around her and he too went to sleep. His life would be better now on... he had someone to care for.


End file.
